


Greedy

by bellacatbee



Series: Baby Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnkink_meme, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't get over how lucky he is. Castiel's pregnant, gorgeous and completely his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greedy

**Author's Note:**

> Fill based on this prompt: This image popped up in my head a few days ago and I can't get it out. Basically, I'd love to see Dean watching Castiel nurse their firstborn, while already pregnant with their next and all Dean can think about his how hot he looks like this and how much Dean always wants to keep him constantly bred up and pregnant, so his belly's always round and his tits are always leaking.
> 
> This could be a/b/o dynamics or whatever else anon wants. Open to pretty much all other kinks!

Castiel is so fucking pretty like this.

He sits with his back to the window, sunlight dappling down his naked back as he rests their first born in his arms, the child’s head tucked gently into his hand as Castiel guides him to feed.

Dean likes to watch him like this. Castiel looks peaceful, serene with their baby in his arms, suckling from him. Castiel might be a warrior but he takes to this role much better, Dean thinks. Castiel’s stomach is slightly swollen, the first signs showing there of their second son. Castiel is nearly three months along now. Dean knows he didn’t really give Castiel a lot of time between the birth of their first child and the conception of their second but he loves the way Castiel looks while pregnant, loves seeing the proof of his prowess. He’s the one who got the angel pregnant, he’s the one who bred Castiel – not any of those dick angels he used to run around with – but Dean Winchester, human.

He’s the one who fucked into Castiel so good that he got the angel pregnant, not once but twice.

Pregnancy sex was even better than regular sex. Castiel is always eager for it, hormones he doesn’t understand coursing through his body, making him hungry for Dean’s attention. Dean loves spooning behind him, hands on Castiel’s rounded stomach. He loved it when he could feel the first baby kick and he loves it now when he can imagine his child growing in Cas. Cas’s nipples have become so sensitive now, always leaking at the slightest provocation and when Dean’s in him Cas is dripping wet all over.

Maybe it’s wrong, and sometimes Dean feels as if he’s stealing the food out of the mouth of his son, but he licks at Castiel’s nipples, sucks them and tastes the sweet, buttery taste of Castiel’s milk. Cas strokes his fingers through Dean’s hair and comes just from that stimulation, tightening around him, trying to draw Dean deeper into him, keeping his cock trapped inside him till Castiel is full of his come.

Dean knows that as soon as their new baby is born he’ll get Cas knocked up again. He can’t help it. Castiel looks good like this and Dean’s always wanted a big family. He loves his son and he already loves their new baby, and he loves how easily Castiel takes to being his. Castiel is so happy like this and Dean’s glad because he doesn’t intend to ever let Castiel go now. Castiel is his - his to breed, his to love.

 

Castiel turns his head then, catching sight of Dean watching him and he smiles softly. The baby in his arms makes a hungry, lip-smacking noise and Castiel adjusts him so he’s a little more comfortable, able to get more of Castiel’s milk.

“So greedy,” Castiel chastises him. “Just like your father.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Banner] Baby Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119598) by [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst)




End file.
